The Rouge Letter
by MaddieisYourWorstNightmare
Summary: Knuckles leaves Rouge for some reason, a few years later Rouge is still in greif and she writes a letter to him about how her life is going on. She's still in love with him, But how can she deal with the fact that Knuckles is getting married? One-Shot!


Rouge sat there with a pen and a paper, staring out the window. A few tears ran down her cheek as she began thinking about him. The pen tapped on the paper, trying to get some words down. Of course thousands of words crossed her mind, Rouge just couldn't write them down. She finally put them on paper, it was hard for her to do that.

_Dear Knuckles, _

_ I sit here crying. Every night. You don't understand how badly I'm hurting right now. __How do you make it seem so easy? How can you throw away all our memories while I treasure them more everyday? I am so sick of the fact that you've moved on and I'm holding onto your promises.__ I looked out the window today, I saw the city. No stars. Stars are kinda our thing, I remember the last night I spent with you we were under the stars. Thinking about it makes me smile. We walked around your small town in the dark, we ran together like little kids. It was the best. But when I think about the fact that your not with me anymore breaks my heart up into a million pieces. I need you here, but your so far away. I remember the last time I saw you. I died at the airport when you left. Why did you go? You left course you got a fabulous job with a great life and blah blah blah.** You still left me. **Why? You told me you would call me? What happened? Did you ever really love me? Do you understand how I'm feeling right now? Knuckles, I'm hurting inside. Did you forget about me? Once you left the airport, that's when my life turned down. I remember very clearly what you said. Like it was last second. You said "If you love me, you'll change for me. You will change for us" I said back with a tear in my eye "If you really love me, you wouldn't ask me to change" with that I walked away. How many years have I gone without telling you this? I love you... Well, I started to drink... a lot. I'm kinda an alcoholic. Also, do you want to know how I make money? I sleep with people for money. It's horrible. Sometimes I cry my self to sleep. No matter how many times I shower, or bathe, or scrub I still feel dirty. Also, I've had a few more then five abortions._

_Did you know yours was the first one? Yeah, just letting you know you lost a child, at least now you know... I hope you understand why I did it, and why I couldn't keep the baby So how is your life? Do you have any kids of your own? I hope everything is okay for you. I miss your purple eyes and red fur. Every time I see a picture of you, my heart pounds. I really do miss you. Do you miss me? I honestly love you, even when I said I didn't. I love you, and I always will._

_Rouge the Bat, the one you used to love._

That same night Rouge the bat slept with another strange man. He did pay well, Rouge wasn't worried about that. But she couldn't stop thinking about the one person she truly did love. Knuckles. Rouge held back her tears while she was doing her job. She honestly hated it, but she wasn't so good at anything else to get a really job. Rouge has had sex with many people over the years, and yet none was as pleasurable as with Knuckles. Rouge guess that's why its called 'making love', you can't really enjoy your self unless it's with some you are truly, madly, deeply, in love with. After the Saturday night rush was finally over, Rouge went home.

_Rouge's POV_

Suddenly I heard beeping of my phone. Could it be him? I ran up to the phone as fast I could, with hope that maybe it could be Knuckles. I looked at the caller ID. Amy... Sigh... why can't I just realize that he's never going to call. I picked up the phone.

"Hi Amy" I said depressed. My whole life has been depressing ever since he left.

"Hey Rouge, so I was wondering if you can come over for dinner later tonight" Amy said as I looked at the clock. 10:43, it was a long night for me. I stayed out that late?

"Uh... Sure, I guess I could go" I said over tired.

"Okay great, be at my place at 6. Bye"

"Bye" I sighed. I still have about 8 hours to get some rest. I hoped into bed, I set my alarm for five thirty and went to sleep. It was kinda normal for my sleep hours to be messed up. I fell asleep. I was with Knuckles. Everything felt like it was going to be okay.

_Unknown POV_

"Oh wow..." I said in shock over the phone. "Your getting married?"

"Yeah I am" Knuckles said. Rouge is going to be crushed. Why Knuckles? Of course I wasn't going to say that, I should be happy for him. But why wasn't I? Maybe because at the same time, my other friend was going to be left broken hearted.

"I'm happy for you I am but-" I couldn't get myself to finish the sentence.

"But what?"

"Oh... it's nothing. I'm exicted" I lied.

"So how's Rouge doing? Did she find a boyfriend?"

"No..." How can I tell him that she's still in love with him?

"Oh..." Knuckles said sadly. "Um, how is she?"

"She's doing fine" I lied.

"That's grand. Let her know I asked for her, would you?"

"Of course" Obviously Knuckles still cared about her, even if it wasn't in a romantic way.

"Well, I have to go now, oh and let Rouge and the others know the big news" Sure Knuckles leave me with your problem!

"Sure, no problem" I sighed and hung up the phone. I better call Rouge and let her come over. I have to tell her in person. I hated all that over the phone stuff.

_Rouge's POV_

The alarm beeped and I got up. I sighed. I didn't really want to go over to Amy's for dinner, but I already said yes. And I usually don't really have time for friends, so maybe this will get my mind off things. I was actually getting my self excited!

I got my self ready and headed for Amy's house. I ringed the door bell. The door opened to see Amy all happy, her face brighed up my day. It turns out that everyone was there, Sonic, Cream and Tails. Amy cooked a fantastic meal that I couldn't pronouce. We were having fun. We talked for a while. We talked about her, Sonic, how Cream and Tails relationship was going, and then finally he came up into it.

"That's kinda why I brought you over here Rouge" Amy said directing to me.

"huh?" I said. I'm not quite following.

"Um... Knuckles called me today" My ears purked up at her saying that... Knuckles called her? And not me? How could he? I was filled up with anger by now. At that stupid Knuckle-head! I hate him, I truly do! "He's um... how do I say this?... Um... getting married..."

"married?" I asked in shock as the room gasped. Everyone was starring at me. My heart was broken. How could he get married? How? What the hell? But... but... but... he's mine... no one else's but mine! It's not fair! Knuckles... oh why? My heart was pounded out of my chest. Amy shook her head as everyone saw the tears in my eyes. I can't believe I was actually having fun. This was all a set up. I couldn't take much more of this. It's like I can't even breathe, it's all this anxiety. It's killing me. "I can't take this anymore!" I said as I got up, I didn't even bother to grab my jacket, and I left.

**No one came after me.**

_Unknown's POV_

It's been about four years since the dinner where I told Rouge that Knuckles was getting married and she ran away. No one has seen her since. I forgot to tell her that Knuckles asked about her, all though I keep that to myself. Knuckles is depressed that Rouge ran away. He divorced his wife. He can't help but feel like the whole thing was his fault. Of course me and the others say that's not true. He told me he just got a letter from her in the mail today. It was written before she ran away. It most likely got lost in the mail. Knuckles is so depressed... he told me that he wants to find her, hold her, and kiss her. I told him that it's been four years, and the police have tried. He told me that he wasn't going to give up. I didn't have much to say back to him. That's what I call true love.

The End.

**

* * *

Wow, depressing. But depressing makes for a good story. I'm like really happy now, I'm not sure why but this was a lot of fun to write. I was really excited for you guys to read this. I hope you were as happy as I was. I hope you liked it, don't worry much more is coming up soon! Well bye for now!  
**

**Pasta :)  
**


End file.
